doomed2fandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Buildings are very important in Doomed 2, and these buildings can help you build bases. A base is a very important part of staying alive and getting to the top in Doomed 2. Defensive Buildings So far, there are 4 materials that you can make of these types of buildings. These are wood, stone, gold, and diamond. Out of the basic buildings there are 4 types so far. They are walls, doors, spiked walls, and turrets. Below is the heath each defensive building has. The cost of the buildings are also important but those are in the game crafting menu and crafting guide. To operate a door you must click on it while aiming at the door. This can be done while a weapon or pickaxe is equipped. If however there are other interactive entities nearby like a turret, furnace, or crate, mayhem may ensue in your inventory. It is also polite to close the door when in a clan, otherwise devient players and mobs can get in. There is also another building, the trap. When placed if another person (not in you clan) or mob passes over it, they become trapped, making them unable to move until it is destroyed and thus vulnerable. If you become trapped and have good weapons, you can destroy it fairly quickly because they only have 20 health. The trap is good when used in the range of a turret, because while your foe is stuck, they will take damage by the turret. Productive Buildings These buildings help you in collecting materials. They all need coal to do their job though. The first one is the furnace which you use to get iron. To use it you need to drop iron ore and coal in it and it while produce iron ingots. It takes 3 seconds to produce 1 iron ingot. The next one is the miner, which automatically mines for you. There are the 5 material types for each type. When you use it you need to put it where a resource is like a tree or stone. Then you need to put coal in it and it while mine for you. The better resource used when crafted the more you will get faster. I would recommend using them to mine coal because you can get coal very quickly and you use it to power it. Like before the cost is in the game crafting menu and crafting guide. Miscellaneous Buildings These buildings don't do anything important, but can help you a lot. There are the boosters, jumpers, the dummy, torches and the crate. First is the boosters which boost you in the direction they are facing. Then there is the jumper which doesn't do much but make you jump. Of these two there are two types, gold and diamond. Naturally, diamond has a greater effect than gold. The dummy is used for testing how much damage your weapons do. The torches produce light during nighttime. There are two types, the wood and diamond. Diamond torches produce more light than the wooden torches. The last one is the crate, which is used for storing items. To put items in it simply drop them on the crate and to get them back, hit it. Also, there are paths which don't do anything except they might make your base look better. There is dirt, sand, gravel, and concrete. To get dirt or sand ,use a shovel on sand or dirt on the ground. To make gravel or concrete, you need to have a hammer and some stone (sand too for concrete). To get gravel, drop some stone and hit it with the hammer (may take a few hits). If you want concrete then take 2 gravel and 1 sand and craft (in buildings) concrete powder. To place paths you need to have a hole in the ground (from using the shovel) and click it with the path in your hand. These are most of the buildings so far in the game, hope you learned something new!